


The Pool

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951
Kudos: 1





	The Pool

Sherlock looks up when Lestrade asks "Where's Jean I need her for a case?" "At the pool." "The pool?" Sherlock rolls his eyes "Yes the chlorinated body of water you swim in." Greg sighs "Which pool?" "At the community centre." "But the community centre is closed." "She uses her badge to get in after hours." Greg nods "You coming?" Sherlock just sets down what he was doing and gets out of his chair. He follows Greg and calls for a taxi. Greg rolls his eyes at how stubborn Sherlock is at riding in his cruiser. Greg just drives to the pool. He shows his badge and sherlock follows him in. Greg stops and his eyes almost bulge out of their sockets when he sees Jean getting out of the pool. He swallows and places the case file in front of his trousers. Sherlock is just observing Lestrade seeing Jean come out of the pool. He's seen Jean naked before when he walked in on her changing. She just shouted at him to knock and kicked him out of the room until she was done changing. Sherlock knows how beautiful Jean is but he's not in love with her. She's his best friend besides John, he loves her but he's not in love with her. You smile at Sherlock watching Greg watching you get out of the pool. You give Greg a smile and walk up to him. He just blushes "You're in front of my towel." He clears his throat and moves out of the way. You wipe off and ask "I take it we have a case then?" Greg nods. You notice he's holding the case file in front of his trousers. You raise an eyebrow and take the case file from him. He puts his hands folded in front of his trousers instead. Okay, so he's turned on by you. You smile and then glance at the file. "Really this is it?" Greg nods. "And you got Sherlock to come along for this?" "No, he came to get you from the pool." Oh, so Sherlock just wanted to see Greg's reaction. "Okay. By the way, the boyfriend did this." "What but she was married" "And her lover killed her when she wouldn't leave her husband for him." "How did you know?" "Simple her ring's missing but the blood doesn't touch the spot where her ring should be. The boyfriend took the ring off after he killed her, the husband would have left it on." Greg looks surprised at that. You just shrug. "Well, I'm heading to the office to fill out some paperwork after this. Will you drive me Greg so I don't have to walk or take a taxi?" "Yeah, I'll drive you." "You going home, Sherlock?" "Yes. I'll take a taxi." "I knew you would. See you at home Sherlock." He nods and leaves. You smile at Greg and say "I'll be out in a minute." You turn and walk away from Greg heading to the locker room. You hear him gasp when he sees your Angel wing tattoo and dreamcatcher tattoo on your shoulder and you can feel him staring at your ass. You smirk. You get dressed in your white dress shirt with two buttons undone, knee length flowy black skirt, and your three-inch black heels. You walk out and Greg is just as taken with this look as in your bathing suit. You smile and walk up "I'm ready to go." He nods and motions you first. You nod and go first and you can feel Greg staring at your ass again. You smirk again. He opens the car door for you always the gentleman. Oh, he's going to be so fun to seduce. You're not seducing him for the hell of it you really really like Greg, have for awhile but he's never shown any interest before tonight. When you get to the office you walk in before him again. He asks "Do you need any help with the paperwork?" "Yes, please. That would be a great help." You smile at him flirtatiously. He just swallows and nods. He takes half the stack and heads to his office. You whiz through your paperwork and walk into Greg's office. You walk up behind him and run your arms from his shoulders to his chest then wrap them around him. You lean your head close to his and say "Thank you for helping with the paperwork." You kiss his cheek. You notice of turned on he is. You also notice his pile of paperwork is done too. You pull him in his rolly chair back and walk around him. You smile and then straddle his lap. He just swallows and shakily asks "what are you doing?" "Sitting on your lap." "Why?" "Because I wanted to, plus it gives me a better angle to do this." You lean in and kiss his lips. He's just sitting there stunned. You kiss him again and he kisses you back this time. You end up making out. He stops and asks "Why now?" "Because I've liked you a very long time and you've only shown interest in me tonight." He shakes his head "I've liked you a long time now too I just thought you weren't interested in me." You laugh and give him another kiss. You end up making out again. It progresses and he clears his desk in a big swoop. You have passionate sex on his desk. Afterwards, you both get dressed smiling like idiots and stealing kisses. He asks "Would you like to come home with me tonight?" You smile and say "I'd love to."


End file.
